Kembalilah, Naruto!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: saat lima bulan terakhir Naruto menjadi orang yang dingin membuat Sasuke dan sahabatnya menyelidikinya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... gomen sumarrynya jelek ... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kembalilah, Naruto!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Warning: Typo, abal, pasaran, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**_

**Jika cerita ini ada yang sama itu tidak sengaja, dan ini fic asli dari otak saya loh...**

**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**

* * *

**Juni, (08:00 AM)  
**

**Sasuke POV#**

Kenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke berumur tujuh belas tahun. Rambut dan mataku berwarna seperti langit dimalam hari, wajah ku tampan, kulitku putih bak porselen. Saat ini aku sedang ada disekolah Konoha High School sebut saja (KHS).

Aku langsung menuju kekelas ku XI A. Saat aku masuk fansgirlku langsung menyerbuku ada yang seperti kesetanan memanggil nama ku padahal aku tidak tau kenapa dengan wanita-wanita setan itu. aku langsung memberi deathglare khas Uchiha ku dan sukses membuat wanita-wanita itu bubar. Yeahh— aku memang agak dingin kepada orang-orang. Aku segera menuju bangkuku yang paling dipojok dan bersebelahan dengan jendela dan aku disapa oleh sahabat-sahabatku walau aku hanya membalasnya dengan trade mark Uchiha yaitu 'Hn'.

Aku segera duduk dan menoleh kesamping melihat seorang berambut blonde yang sedang menatap kosong, dia… adalah sahabatku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat mencintai dia walau ia laki. Aku gay? Ya aku memang gay, tetapi, aku gay hanya untuk dia seorang dan aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai perempuan. Aku gila? Tentu saja aku tidak gila karena disekolah ini banyak kok yang gay selain aku termasuk sahabat-sahabat ku. Namun, ia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu sudah lima bulan terakhir ia menjadi orang yang sangat dingin sebelumnya ia adalah anak yang ceria, ramah, murah tersenyum dan sebagainya tetapi, entah mengapa sifatnya berubah drastis menjadi dingin, tidak mau berbicara, tidak pernah menampilkan senyumnya yang hangat, yang sangat aku rindukan. Awalnya aku sangat menyukainya ia menjadi pendiam seperti itu karena tidak ada suara berisik yang memekakkan telingaku tetapi, aku mulai jengah dengan sikap barunya itu.

"Hai Sas…" sapa seorang berambut coklat jabrik dan mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya dia adalah salah satu sahabatku, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hn…" balas ku singkat. Tiba-tiba saja ia duduk dibangku barisan kedua yang sedang kosong dan berhadapan dengan ku. Tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya…" katanya membuat ku bingung, aku memberi tatapan –apa-maksud-mu?-.

"Kita harus menyelidiki bersama-sama untuk mengetahui kenapa Naruto seperti itu…" jelasnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hn, tidak." Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan ku setelah aku berucap seperti itu, ia membawa ku keluar dari kelas ke sesuatu tempat yang aku sangat kenal yaitu atap sekolah. Disana aku melihat ada lima orang yaitu sahabat ku sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"Shika cepat jelaskan pada anak keras kepala ini…" kata Kiba sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan memijit pelipisnya. Mungkin, ia kesal?.

"Sasuke kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih…" kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas sambil menghampiriku dan menatap tajam padaku ia juga adalah sahabat ku bernama Nara Shikamaru. Mungkin ia tahu penolakanku yang tadi dikelas.

"Kami tahu kau sangat mencintai dia, tetapi, kau juga harus mengerti perasaan kami... kita adalah sahabatnya Sas…" sambung Shikamaru. Memang sahabatku sudah mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai dia.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau apa dariku?" tanya ku dingin.

"Kami ingin kau bekerja sama dengan kami…" ujar seorang berambut merah bata dan bertato kanji 'Ai' didahinya yang bernama Shabaku Gaara.

"Apakah kalau bekerja sama akan membantu?" tanya ku sarkastis.

"Hey, mana otak jeniusmu Uchiha…?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. Damn! Kenapa aku melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Kalau kita menyelidikinya bersama-sama kita akan mudah mengetahuinya bodoh…" Shit! Sekarang Shikamaru mengatai ku bodoh. Memang aku tidak suka kalau mengerjakannya bersama-sama tapi, perkataan Shika benar! aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Baiklah…" kataku dan membuat mereka tersenyum puas.

"Nanti aku akan mengirim pesan kepada kalian dan kau Sasuke, setelah pulang sekolah kau harus kerumah Naruto dan nanti aku juga akan mengirimu pesan…" kata Shikamaru, aku mengangguk singkat.

"Baik… hhhoooaaammm…" ucap shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan jam pertama sudah dimulai. Kami segera beranjak menuju kelas dengan santai. Yahh— karena yang akan mengajar guru mesum yang suka terlambat dalam pelajaran pertama.

**~(^0^)~~(^0^)~~(^0^)~**

Aku sudah ada dikelas. Guru mesum itu belum juga datang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dan dia masih saja menatap kosong yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuh itu seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya seperti tubuh tanpa raga atau jiwa.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh kearah ku, aku sempat berharap ia akan menampilkan senyumnya namun, yang aku dapatkan hanya tatapan dingin dari dia, dan tidak ada senyuman. Ia kembali lagi menatap lurus. Hingga, Guru yang sudah dinanti-nanti oleh murid baru datang . semua murid hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar alasan Guru bername tag Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Haha maaf, maaf… Baiklah buka buku paket Matematika kalian halaman 374…" suruhnya. Semua murid langsung membuka buku paketnya termasuk aku. Dia pun menjelaskan soal-soal yang ada dibuku itu dipapan tulis. Tiba-tiba saja ia menunjuk orang yang aku cintai untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis.

"Namikaze Naruto tolong kau kerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis ini…" suruhnya, yang disuruh hanya berjalan menuju papan tulis dan mengerjakan soalnya dengan benar. semua murid berdecak kagum padanya yahh— karena soal yang ada dipapan tulis sangat rumit bagi mereka tidak termasuk aku. dan ia kembali duduk ketempat semula dan menghiraukan pujian dari semua murid.

" Wah anda sangat pintar Namikaze Naruto… aku bangga padamu!" pujinya. Namun, tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipujinya. Ia pun kembali menjelaskan soal-soal yang lain. Oh ya! Orang yang aku sering ceritakan ia bernama… Namikaze Naruto.

**Sasuke POV END#**

**~(^0^)~~(^0^)~~(^0^)~**

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat. Sebagian murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kantin KHS. Sementara dikelas XI A masih ada beberapa murid yang masih duduk dibangkunya, ada yang tidur, mengerjkan soal, berdandan, dan sebagainya. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam sejak dari tadi terus memerhatikan sesosok pemuda pirang yang bersebelahan dengan dia. Entah mengapa, semenjak Naruto berubah, Sasuke menjadi agak Out Of Character yaitu sering memerhatikan Naruto.

Sementara yang diperhatikan hanya diam ditempatnya, mata biru yang cerah sekarang menjadi redup. Matanya menerawang penjuru kelas dengan tatapan datar. Kulit tannya sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, ia menaruh benda kotak itu dimejanya dan menatapnya kosong.

Beberapa menit ia terus menatap bekalnya tanpa ia sentuh sedikit pun. Hingga, ada seseorang berambut pirang pucat, dikuncir kuda, dan berponi tyail menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kembali lagi menatap bekalnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya melihatnya saja sih?" tanya Ino lagi. Gadis bernama yamanaka Ino itu duduk dihadapan Naruto dan membuka tutup bekal itu. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Mau kusuapin?" tawar Ino yang sedang memegang sumpit dan mengambil sebuah bento. Namun, tak ada jawaban lagi membuat Ino agak kesal.

"Ayo buka mulutmu…" ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan bento kearah mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"…" Naruto masih saja bergeming tanpa membuka mulutnya. Sementara yang disebelahnya sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat ditubuhnya, matanya menatap kedua insan itu dengan penuh keamarahan, ia sangat cemburu. Ingin sekali Sasuke menendang gadis itu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu. namun, ia tak bisa melakukannya karena –hufth… entalah author tidak bisa menjelaskannya-.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus saja menyodorkan bento kemulut pemuda pirang itu sampai sipirang mau membuka mulutnya. Tiba-tiba—

'PRAAKK

Naruto menepis sumpit yang ada ditangan Ino dengan agak kasar. Mungkin ia jengah karena terus disodorkan bento kemulutnya. Sementara si gadis hanya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, shok. Sumpit dan bentonya berserakan dilantai. Semua yang sedang ada dikelas terkejut termasuk Sasuke. Naruto meninggalkan gadis itu dan keluar dari kelas dengan aura yang sangat mencekam. Sasuke ingin mengejar pemuda pirang itu namun, ia batalkan karena ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang butuh sendirian.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak saat melihat Ino nangis dan teman-temannya langsung menenangkan dia. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini menoleh kesamping untuk melihat pemandangan dijendela yang ada disampingnya. jendela itu menampilkan sebuah taman yang sangat sepi didekat sekolahnya. Ia sangat nyaman ketika melihat taman itu, hatinya merasa hangat.

Namun, matanya melebar saat dia menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bergelayutan manja ditangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengenali gadis itu. mungkin, adik kelas?, pikirnya.

Mata onyxnya menajam untuk melihat apa yang saja yang dilakukan oleh kedua insan itu. yah~ karena kelasnya ada dilantai tiga membuat ia sumpah serapah pada letak kelasnya. Matanya melebar sekali lagi karena Naruto mau disuapin oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu walau masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

Terlihat gadis itu sangat senang karena Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan darinya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Naruto mau disuapin oleh gadis itu sedangkan tadi, ia tidak mau disuapin oleh ino.

'PLUK

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Sasuke. Membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Ketika ia tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya ia langsung mendeath glare orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Haha maaf membuat mu kaget…" ucapnya dengan tawa canggung. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau sedang melihat apa sa— " Neji langsung mematung ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada dijendela. Betapa ia terkejutnya bketika Naruto mau disuapin oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang ditaman.

"Shika, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Sai cepat kesini…" seru Neji ketika sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menaikan sebelah alis dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Neji. Ketika mereka sudah ada dimeja Sasuke, Neji menunjuk jendela yang ada disamping Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Betapa mereka terkejutnya melihat pandangan yang ada di jendela minus—Sasuke dan Neji.

"Hei apakah aku bermimpi?" tanya Kiba sambil mencubit pipi tembemnya. Sementara yang ada disebelahnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" jawab Shikamaru sambil membantu mencubit pipi Kiba. Kiba hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa dia mau disuapin oleh gadis itu? tadi, dia tidak mau disuapin oleh Ino… sungguh aneh…" tanya pemuda berkaca mata bulat, Aburame Shino. Tumben sekali dia berbicara panjang lebar, pikir mereka.

Sementara mereka hanya mengendikan bahu bertanda mereka tidak tahu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu terus memperhatikan kedua insan yang sedang makan bareng ditaman. Aura hitam pekat keluar lagi ditubuh Sasuke, Sasuke benar-benar cemburu namun, ia tidak berhak cemburu karena dia belum menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus memasang senyum lembut kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang menatapnya datar. Entah mengapa, pemuda pirang itu merasakan hatinya hangat ketika melihat senyuman dari gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Baiklah ini suapan terakhir, setelah ini kita kekelas karena waktu istirahat kita tinggal sedikit…" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah bento kemulut pemuda bermata biru langit itu. Naruto menerima suapan terakhir itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. Setelah, itu ia mengambil sebuah botol yang ada disebelahnya dan meminumnya. Gadis itupun merapihkan bekalnya.

Naruto menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Sasuke dan yang lainnya membelalakan matanya melihat itu. Sasuke menggeram kecil saat melihat senyuman gadis yang ia tidak ketahui namanya.

"Hei! cepat kembali ketempat duduk kalian, Naruto sudah pergi…" seru Kiba. Yang lainnya langsung menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

Sasuke sudah tidak melihat Naruto dan gadis itu ditaman. 'Damn! Naruto siapa dia?" tanyanya dalam hati. Orang yang mereka intippun masuk dengan wajah datarnya dan menuju bangkunya. Pemuda pirang itu menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman kelasnya dan langsung duduk. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan sedih —walaupun ditutupi oleh topeng stoicnya—.

'TEEEET….TEEET… TEEET…'

Bel berbunyi bahwa jam istirahatpun digantikan oleh pelajaran ketiga. Dan masuklah guru berwajah manis dan terdapat luka yang melintang dihidungnya, pelajaranpun dimulai.

'Baiklah… mungkin aku harus kerumah mu…' batin pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

**~(^0^)~~(^0^)~~(^0^)~**

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir diganti untuk pulang membuat semua siswa-siswi bersorak gembira. Merekapun berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka menuju gerbang utama. Sementara itu, ada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang menyalakan mesin motor ninja berwarna hitam diparkiran.

Sasuke sudah ingin menjalankan motornya namun, ia terhenti ketika seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menuju motor ninja seperti Sasuke hanya saja berwarna orange. Pemuda bermata shappier itu menyalakan mesinnya dan mengendarainya menuju gerbang sekolah. Sasuke juga menjalankan motornya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Naruto menjemput seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sasuke langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ia merasa kesal. Gadis bersurai itu tersenyum gembira dan langsung menaiki motor Naruto setelah itu Naruto menjalankan motornya menuju rumah sang gadis.

Sasuke terus menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akhirnya ia sampai didepan mension Uchiha yang seperti istana. Gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya, iapun masuk dan menuju garasinya. Pemuda bersurai hitam ini terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, ia hiraukan sapaan dari maidnya. Sampai ia bertemu kakaknya didepan kamarnya.

"Outotou kau kenapa? sepertinya kau sakit…" tanyanya Khawatir melihat muka adiknya pucat.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat membuat Itachi sweat drope. Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar dan menghiraukan teriakan kakaknya. Sementara Itachi hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan adik tersayangnya seperti itu.

Pemuda berambut emo itu telah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan T-shirt dan dilapisi kemeja berwarna biru berlengan pendek, ia biarkan kancingnya terbuka dan memakai celana jins hitam. Walaupun pakaiannya sederhana membuat ia tampak lebih tampan dan keren.

Setelah itu, iapun keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu kakaknya lagi membuat ia mendengus kesal. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat adiknya berpakaian rapih.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya.

"Kerumah Naruto…" jawab Sasuke seadanya. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi tersenyum riang. Membuat Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke melihat kakaknya aneh.

"Aniki ikut ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah my Outotou… aku mau bertemu Kyuu-chan…" melas Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baiklah!" ucap Sasuke pasrah.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu diteras saja…" ujarnya sembari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hn…" Sasuke pun pergi menuju garasi. Setelah itu Sasuke pun menjalankan motornya menuju teras. Ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengambil motor Itachi. Setelah beberapa menit munculah sang kakak dengan kaos berwarna hitam dilapisi jaket dan mengenakan jins berwarna biru, kaca mata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya membuat ia sangat keren.

"Wah, adikku memang baik…" pujinya ketika motornya sudah ada didepan teras.

"Hn… cepat!" ucap Sasuke sambil menjalankan motornya menuju gerbang. Itachipun menaiki motor ninja berwarna putihnya menyusul Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada digerbang.

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N: wuahhh ini fic kedua aku... bnyak typo'a ya?kepanjangan ya? gomen-ne kalo panjang...T.T. dan fic ini gaje ya..?**

**oh ya fic Pilih aku, Naruto! kebanyakan a.k.a'a yah? gomen-ne... maklum ku author baru...-.-**

**mind RnR minna-san? (boleh flame tapi yang bermutu)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kembalilah, Naruto! chap 2  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru, slight NaruSaku**_

_**Warning: Typo, abal, pasaran, AU, OOC, Boys Love,**_ _**Dll**_ ._**  
**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**_

* * *

Di sore hari, kediaman Namikaze nampak tentram. Di sekitar rumah itu terdapat banyak pohon apel dan jeruk yang sedang berbuah membuat sejuk rumah itu. keluarlah sang tuan rumah dari dalam. Rambut merahnya berantakan, matanya sayu, sambil membawa keranjang yang terbuat kayu rotan. Sepertinya ia habis tidur.

"Hhhoooaamm… kenapa aku yang harus mengambil buah sih?" Pemuda berambut merah panjang yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu terus menggerutu sembari berjalan kearah pohon apel yang banyak buahnya. Ya! ibunya menelpon dia untuk mengambil buah disaat dia sedang tidur.

"Hmm pohon ini banyak buahnya…" gumamnya. Anak sulung dari Namikaze itu mengambil buah yang terdekat untungnya saja ia tinggi. Buah itupun masuk kedalam keranjang yang Kyuubi bawa.

"Wuaahh apel itu besar sekali…" matanya berbinar-binar melihat apel yang sangat besar iapun mengambil dan menggosok apel itu kebaju piyamanya. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan ingin memakannya sayangnya, ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumahnya.

Kyuubipun berdecak kesal sembari berjalan kearah pagar rumahnya yang sangat tinggi. Ia memencet tombol yang ada di tembok, pagar tinggi itu ter buka menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang menaiki motor ninja. Kyuubi memandang sengit dua orang itu.

"Hai, rubah jelek…" sapa pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir kebelakang, mempunyai dua garis halus disekitar hidungnya sedang tersenyum dan melambai kearah Kyuubi.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Kyuubi ketus sembari melirik kearah pemuda berwajah datar.

"Mau bertemu dengan mu," jawab pemuda berambut pantat ayam , Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh? Tumben sekali kau mencariku, biasanya kau mencari Naruto…" ucap Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, Kyuu kami tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Itachi bosan. Kyuubi pun menyuruh orang itu masuk kedalam halamannya. Itachi dan Sasuke menjalankan motornya dan masuk kekediaman itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian dari ku?" tanya Kyuubi sembari duduk disofa tunggal dan memakan Apelnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya dengan mu…" jawab Sasuke sembari menatap serius kearah Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi sedang asyik-asyiknya(?) menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang sedang mencoba mengambil buah apel dari keranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi masih dengan aktivitasnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Naruto,"

Kyuubi melebarkan mata rubynya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar kata Sasuke. Itachi melihat wajah Kyuubi menjadi suram hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi dingin.

"Aku ingin mengetahui kenapa Naruto berubah," jawab Sasuke.

"Naruto berubah? Berubah apanya?" tanya Itachi bingung apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja suara handphone Sasuke terdengar. Sasukepun mengambil handphonenya disaku celananya. Ada panggilan masuk dari Nara mengangkat teleponnya.

["Sasuke kau sedang ada dimana?"] tanya diseberang sana.

"Dirumah Kyuubi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Terdengar diseberang sana ada yang sedang mengumpat.

["Naruto, Naruto sudah ada dirumahnya. Kukira dia akan kesesuatu tempat tapi, ia langsung pulang."] kata Shikamaru tepat Naruto sedang melewati mereka.' Sial!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati ketika Naruto melewati mereka. Sasukepun mematikan handphonenya dan memasukannya kesaku celana.

"Oi, Naru-chan." Sapa Itachi pada Naruto namun, pemuda pirang itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali berjalan menuju tangga.

"Naruto kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung melihat sikap Naruto, karena ia belum tahu apa yang terjadi. dan tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang!" Ujar Kyuubi dingin sembari beranjak dari sofanya namun, Itachi mencegat Kyuubi untuk pergi.

"Kyuubi cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto…" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak," tolak Kyuubi dengan tegas. Sasuke berjalan kearah Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri.

BRUK'

Kyuubi dan Itachi melebarkan matanya ketika Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Kyuubi.

"Ku mohon Kyuu…" pinta Sasuke walau dengan tampang datar. Sekarang Sasuke tidak mempedulikan harga dirinya dan marga Uchiha, persetan dengan semua itu. yang lebih ia utamakan adalah untuk mengetahui kenapa orang ia cintai menjadi berubah.

"K-ku bilang tidak ya tidak…" tolak Kyuubi lagi dengan Kyuubi tidak tega pada Uchiha bungsu yang sedang berlutut.

"Ku mohon… aku sangat mencintai dia…" pengakuan Sasuke sukses membuat Kyuubi, dan Itachi kaget. Kyuubi menghela napas panjang dan memijit keningnya.

"Sekarang kau berdiri!" perintah Kyuubi. Sasukepun berdiri menatap mata merah Kyuubi.

"Baiklah… aku akan memberitahukan mu..." ucap Kyuubi. Kyuubi dan lainnya pun duduk disofa masing-masing.

"Waktu itu… Aku, Naruto dan kekasihnya pergi ke festival kembang api di Osaka…" Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar ada nama kekasih diucapan Kyuubi.

"Siapa kekasihnya Naruto?" tanya Itachi mewakili Sasuke yang ingin bertanya.

"Kekasihnya bernama Sakura Haruno… ia seorang gadis cantik, lembut dan sangat mencintai Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia juga mencintai Sakura," jawab Kyuubi sambil memandang kebawah.

"Teruskan…" seru Itachi. Kyuubi menghela napas lagi.

"Kami sampai di Osaka, dan kamipun melewati malam itu bersama-sama difestival._." _Hening sejenak.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**30 Desember …**

Dimalam hari yang sangat indah ditambah pemandangan festival kembang api yang sedang berlangsung dimeriahkan tampak lebih indah di Osaka. Entah mengapa tiga orang ini mengunjungi festival diOsaka padahal dikota Tokyo juga terdapat festival kembang api. Dua pemuda dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda itupun mengelilingi festival yang sangat ramai.

"Naruto kenapa kau mengajak ku ke festival di Osaka sih?" tanya pemuda berambut merah keorange-orangean sambil memakan apel permen yang ada ditangannya.

"Hmm… entahlah, aku merasa festival disini lebih indah dari pada Tokyo," jawab pemuda blonde sambil tersenyum kearah gadis yang sedang digandengnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itupun ikut tersenyum manis. Orang yang bertanyapun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kyuu-nii kenapa kau memakan apel permen terus sih?" tanya sang gadis heran melihat kakak kekasihnya memakan apel disepanjang jalanan.

"Apel ini enak tau…" jawab pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, cuek.

"Hahaha… kau seperti tidak mengenal Kyuu-nii saja, dia kan memang maniak apel." Ujar pemuda blonde bernama Namikaze Naruto sambil nyengir. Sementara sang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itupun ikut menyengir.

"Hehe, aku kan hanya heran melihat melihat Kyuu-nii memakan apel terus…" kekehan sang gadis membuat Kyuubi mendengus.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kalian ngomongin aku terus lebih baik kita kebukit saja supaya kita bisa melihat kembang apinya…" ajak Kyuubi dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang itu.

* * *

Merekapun sudah ada dibukit yang terdekat dengan festival. Mereka juga sedang menanti kembng api yang akan muncul dilangit kelam itu.

"Ne,ne… Kyuu-nii tadi kau dikuil meminta permuhonan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil bertiduran dipaha Sakura yang terbalut oleh yukatta.

"Rahasia!" jawab Kyuubi sembari memeletkan lidahnya kearah Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii pelit," cibir Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Sakura-chan, apa permohonanmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersentak dan melihat kebawah untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-ano… R-rahasia! " terlihat ada semburat merah dikedua pipinya dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, ayolah kasih tau…" mohon Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyesnya membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus memberi tahunya.

"U-ummm… ba-baiklah t-tapi kau jangan tertawa ya…"

"Ya, Sakura-chan…" Kyuubi yang sedang memandang langitpun menoleh kearah Sakura karena penasaran apa yang menjadi permohonannya.

"A-aku me-memohon dengan Kami-sama untuk selalu bersamamu sampai bertahun-tahun hingga, maut memisahkan kita dan aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu selamanya…" sekarang wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Naruto dan Kyuubi tercengang. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang tidak enak.

Narutopun bangkit dari tidurannya dan duduk disampingnya Sakura. Ada senyum bahagia yang terukir diwajahnya. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang juga menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan mereka brrtemu Shappire dan emerald sungguh warna yang sangat indah.

"Kau tahu Sakura apa permohonan ku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang dagu Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Permohonanku adalah… aku ingin bersamamu hingga, maut memisahkan kita dan aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu…" ucap Naruto sembari menarik dagu Sakura perlahan. Sakura melebarkan matanya karena permohonan dia dan Naruto sama. Entah mengapa tangis bahagia muncul dikedua mata emerald Sakura.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Sakura yang sedang menangis. Sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"I will always love you, Sakura ..."

SUUUIIINNGG JDUUAARR'

Kembang apipun muncul ketika Naruto mencium bibir Sakura. Sementara Kyuubi memandang langit yang sedang berwarna-warni dan mengulaskan senyum bahagia untuk kedua pasangan itu.

* * *

Acara kembang apipun sudah selesai. Kali ini tiga orang itu sedang berjalan-jalan dikota Osaka. Karena capek berjalan-jalan merekapun duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dipinggir taman.

"Kyuu-nii tolong belikan aku dan Sakura minuman ya…?" pinta Naruto pada kakaknya seenak jidat.

"Ck, apakah kau tidak bisa beli minuman sendiri?" tanya Kyuubi balik sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tolonglah Kyuu-nii…" melas Naruto. Sementara Sakura yang sedang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka menjadi tidak enak.

"Kyuu-nii… biar aku saja yang beli…" tawar Sakura sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja…" tolak Kyuubi sambil mencegah Sakura yang ingin berdiri. Kyuubipun berlalu dari hadapan mereka menuju sebuah mesin minuman yang ada diseberang jalan.

Sambil menunggu lampu hijau untuk berjalan, Kyuubi memakai headphone dan menyalakan music. Lampu hijaupun menyala menandakan boleh menyebrangi jalan. Kyuubipun menyebrang namun, saat ditengah jalan ada mobil sedan yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kyuubi.

TIIINNN… TIIIINNN… TIIINNN'

Klakson mobil sedan itu terus berbunyi namun, Kyuubi tidak mendengarnya karena volume musicnya terlalu keras. Pengendara mobil sedan itu terus menginjak pedal rem, tetapi mobil itu terus tidak mau berhenti.

Kyuubipun berhenti ditengah jalan dan menoleh kesamping. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat mobil yang sedikit lagi akan menabraknya. Kyuubi hanya memejamkan matanya menanti apa yang akan terjadi padanya. sementara mobil itu semakin dekat dengan Kyuubi.

"AAAAAAAA!"

CKIIIIITT'

BRAAKK'

BRUUKK'

Kyuubi merasakan ada yang mendorong punggungnya dan merasakan sakit dipunggungnya ketika menyentuh aspal. Kyuubi terus memejamkan matanya.

'A-apa aku s-sudah m-mati?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"SAKURAA!" samar-samar Kyuubi mendengar teriakan suara orang yang sangat ia kenali.

Perlahan-lahan matanya pun terbuka dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kedua yang ia sayangi sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah. Kyuubi langsung bangkit dan berlari kearah Sakura yang sedang dipeluk Naruto.

"SAAKUURAAA!" teriak Kyuubi. Sementara mobil yang menabrak Sakura sedang menabrak pohon besar yang ada ditaman dan entah bagaimana keadaan pengendaranya.

"Sa-sakura maafkan aku…" lirih Kyuubi sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mulai pucat. Sakura yang masih sadar mengulaskan senyum.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa K-kyuu-nii… ugghh!" rintihnya kesakitan. Sementara Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaanSakura.

"K-kyuu-nii cepat panggil ambulance!" perintah Naruto sambil melempar handphonenya keKyuubi. Kyuubipun menelpon ambulance.

"T-tidak us-sah… m-mungkin i-ini adalah h-hari t-tera-akhir ku…" kata Sakura sambil menahan sakit.

"Sa-sakura kenapa kau menolongku? Seharusnya kau jangan menolongku…" bentak Kyuubi. Cairan bening yang selalu ditahan Kyuubi akhirnyapun keluar dari mata rubynya. Betapa sakitnya ia melihat adik keduanya sedang terluka parah.

"Sssstthh… Kyuu-nii, Naruto-kun s-su-sudahlah kalian jangan menangis…" lirih Sakura.

"Kau diam saja Sakura… kau tidak boleh banyak bicara…" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sakura…hiks… maafkan aku…" Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya jatuh dipipi Sakura yang ada bercak darahnya.

"T-ti-tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nii…su-sudahlah ka-kalian jangan me-menangis… uhuk…uhuk…" cairan merah pekat keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"SAAKURAA…" pekik Naruto dan Kyuubi panik. Cairan merah pekat itu terus mengalir disudut bibir Sakura.

"Sa-sakura kau harus bertahan… " Sakura hanya mampu mengulaskan senyumnya. "Ka-kau t-tidak boleh meninggalkan ku…" lanjut Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun m-mungkin a-aaku har-harus meninggalkanmu…" suara isakan tangispun kembali terdengar dari bibir Naruto.

"S-sepertinya permohonanku tidak dikabulkan…" lanjut Sakura masih dengan senyumannya. Kali ini bukanlah senyum bahagia tapi, senyum miris.

"Sakura kau jahat! Apakah kau tidak tahu perasaan ku ketika kau meninggalkan ku? Aku sangat sakit Sakura jika kau meninggal kanku…" bentak Naruto.

"A-aku tahu Naruto… mungkin aku memang harus pergi… dan m-mungkin k-kita belum jodoh Naruto…" Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang lemah kepipi Naruto yang basah. Iapun mengusapnya secara lembut.

Sementara, Kyuubi hanya menagis dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... Kyuubi hanya mampu mengucapkan kata minta maaf.

"Na-naruto, Kyuu-nii m-maukah kalian berjanji padaku?" Kyuubipun menatap Sakura.

"A-apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto masih dengan hati yang kalut.

"A-aku i-ingin k-kalian me-menjaga adikku dan k-kalian tidak boleh menangis dipemakaman ku, oh ya dan kau Naruto-kun kau harus mencari pendamping hidupmu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia… k-kau harus b-berjanji padaku…" kata Sakura menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

"B-baiklah aku akan menepati janjimu tapi tidak untuk mencari pendamping lain…" ujar Naruto tegas.

"B-baka! a-aku mohon Naruto… aku ingin kau bahagia…" senyum Sakura melenyap tergantikan oleh tangisan Sakura .

"Aku bahagia jika kau ada disisiku…" desis Naruto.

"A-ku mohon…" melas Sakura. Entah mengapa dada Naruto begitu sakit. Naruto terus berpikir untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak.

"Baiklah!" jawab Naruto sedikit enggan menyetujui perjanjian itu.

"T-terima k-kasih Na-naruto… dan Kyuu-nii t-terima kasih kau telah menganggap ku sebagai adikmu… dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu... a-aku menyayangi kalian…" Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas yang terakhir, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang terus mengukir diwajahnya.

"Sakuraaa!" teriak Naruto. permohonan Naruto dan Sakura untuk terus bersama tidak dikabulkan dan kami-sama mentakdirkan pasangan itu untuk berpisah dengan cara yang tragis.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Napas mereka tercekat setelah mendengar cerita Kyuubi. Entah mengapa atsmofer diruangan itu berubah menjadi suram. Keheningan terus melanda mereka hingga Itachi memecahkan keheningan.

"Apakah Naruto menyalahkanmu?"tanya Itachi dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak! Naruto tidak menyalahkan aku… dia juga memaafkan ku!" Kyuubi semakin menunduk. Matanya terasa panas menahan sesutau yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Disaat pemakaman Sakura, Naruto menjadi dingin dan tidak mau pernah bicara lagi." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja tampak mengepalkan tangannya.

"Boleh aku liat foto kekasihnya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Kyuubi mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofanya menuju meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Kyuubipun mengambil sebuah bingkai yang ada dimeja kecil itu dan menyerahkannya keSasuke.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke melihat fotonya, tiba-tiba saja ada suara pintu bel terdengar beberapa kali.

"Ha-ah maaf aku harus membuka pintunya…" pamit Kyuubi, namun sebelum Kyuubi beranjak terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan kearah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii kenapa kau membuka pintunya lama banget sih?" gerutu sang gadis. Namun, gerutuannya berhenti ketika melihat dua pemuda yang sangat asing bagi dia.

BRAK'

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari arah Sasuke. Sontak semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau seenaknya menjatuhkan foto itu!" omel Kyuubi pada Sasuke tetapi, tidak digubris oleh Sasuke yang sedang menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu.

"K-kau…"

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N:**heyaku kembali lagi*senyum tanpa dosa**ditabok* wuah maafkan aku kalo lama ya updatenya... dan maaf kan aku kalo dific ini gak ada sedih"nya acan..T,T.. dan romancenya tadi kayanya gak kerasa banget... maklum masih kelas satu SMP jadi ku gk tau tntang cinta"an..XD. oh ya terima kasih yang udah favo ama folow dan riviewsnya.. aku sangat berterimaksih pada kalian *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**balesan riviews:**

**Moyahime: **wuah Naruto lagi galau kali XD... ano kurang tepat.. dichap ini Sakura emang pacaran ama Naruto. terimakasih udah riviews.

**Misyel: **hehe seperinya begitu... terima kasih udah riviews.

** : **hehe aku juga gak tega kalo Naruto jadi pendiem gitu -,)a, wuah terimakasih udah nyukain ama riviewsnya.**  
**

**Rainbow thunder: **haha ini udah dilanjutin, iya ini chapteran, hehe emang fic ini bkin penasaran ya?, arigatou udah riviews.

**han gege: **dichap ini bakalan tau kok Naruto kenapa jadi kalem. arigatou udah riviews.

**adelia: **Naru patah hati? aku gak tau Naru patah hati sepertinya galau ditinggal Sakura. arigatou udah riviews.

**Ika-chan Imut:** hehe sebenernya ada 13 termasuk kamu...cman kebanyakan pada gak login, hah? benarkah cerita ini bagus?, ika-san aku berterima kasih udah mau riviews semua fics aku T.T, yoshe aku bakalan lanjutin terus... terimakasih Ika-san.

**Nine: **wuah anda salah... disini gak ada hubungannya ama Kushina. terimakasih udah mau riviews.

**lindasisilia: **iya,iya aku lanjut.. hehe jngan didemo lagi ya,.. terimakasih udah riviews and udah nyukain. salam kenal juga.

**Uchy-san: **aku juga gak tau kenapa Sakura kecantol ama Naruto, hehe tapi disini Sasuke gak kenal ama Sakura, Sakura juga gak kenal ama Sakura.

**mikacha: **ini udah dilanjut, hehe penasaran ya? tapi disini udah ketahuan kok, terimakasih udah riviews.

**dimas: **hehe ini udah udah riviews.

**MermutCS: **hehe habis kalo end jadi ngegantung donk. weh Sakura kan rambutnya pink, coba anda lebih teliti lagi bacanya, cewek rambut pirang itu Yamanka ino -.-. hehe sengaja ku buat Sasuke cemburunya kurang berasa. hehe iya aku lanjutin... terimakasih udah mau riviews.

Buat semuanya udah riviews walaupun ada yang gak login aku ucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi *bungkuk-bungkuk***  
**

**akhir kata RnR minna-san?**

**(boleh flame tapi yang bermutu)  
**


	3. Sebenarnya siapa kau?

_**Kembalilah, Naruto! chap 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru,**_

_**Warning: Typo, abal, pasaran, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll .**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**_

* * *

"K-kau…"

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menunjuk gadis itu. " bukannya kau gadis yang bersama Naruto ditaman? kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam si gadis.

Gadis yang ditanya tampak sedikit terkejut. " E-eeh bagaimana kau bisa tau? Dan aku memang tinggal disini." Sasuke tertohok saat mendengar gadis itu tinggal dirumah Kyuubi.

"Hei, hei sebenarnya kau kenal dia, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi bertambah bingung sementara, Kyuubi tampak kebingungan juga.

"Kau satu sekolahan dengan Naruto-nii ya?" tanya sang gadis. 'Naruto-nii?' batin Sasuke bingung.

" Hn, dan kau siapanya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Sempat ia berharap kalau gadis ini sepupu atau saudara jauh Naruto. Gadis itu terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya tampak gelisah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuubi sambil duduk disofanya dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk. Merekapun duduk. Itachi yang ada disebelah Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dikakinya. Ha-ah album foto yang tadi Sasuke jatuhkan. Iapun mengambil dan mengamati gambar itu.

"Kyuu-nii sebenarnya mereka siapa?" tanya sigadis dengan nada kecil namun tetap terdengar oleh duo Uchiha itu.

"Mereka temanku dan teman Naruto. Dan bukannya kau bareng dengan Naruto?" jawab dan tanya Kyuubi.

"Oh… aku tadi ketoko buku dulu." Jawab gadis itu. Sasuke terus menatap gadis itu intens membuat gadis itu sedikit risih. Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gambar itu iapun membuka suaranya.

"Kenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi dan yang ada disampingku adikku, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku… Haruno… Karin…" balas gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan kadang-kadang Itachi menatap album itu secara bergiliran kearah gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Karin. Matanya tampak kebingungan saat melihat album dan gadis itu. gadis itu mirip sekali yang ada dialbum. Album itu berisikan empat orang sedang tersenyum riang dan saling merangkul. Yah! Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal yaitu Naruto dan Kyuubi tetapi, dua gadis yang ia tidak kenal membuat ia mengkerutkan alisnya. Kyuubi sedang merangkul seorang gadis berambut merah, gadis berambut merah itu merangkul Naruto dan Naruto merangkul seorang gadis berambut merah muda sama seperti yang ada dihadapannya. 'Apakah wanita berambut merah muda ini Haruno Sakura? Ha-ah itu tidak mungkin, Sakura sudah meninggal. Lalu, siapa wanita berambut merah muda ini yang ada dihadapan ku dan siapa wanita berambut merah?' pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan. Karena ia tak mau ambil pusing iapun memilih untuk bertanya pada Kyuubi.

"Kyuu aku ingin bertanya dengan mu." Ujar Itachi. Semua langsung menatap Itachi.

"Apa?" sahut Kyuubi singkat. Mata ruby itu menatap mata onyx Itachi.

"Wanita berambut merah muda yang ada di album ini siapa?" tanya Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan serius.

"Haruno Sakura…" jawab Kyuubi santai. Sukses membuat Itachi melebarkan matanya, Sasukepun mengambil album itu dari tangan Itachi dan melihat album itu. beberapa detik kemudian iapun melebarkan matanya dan menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya yang sedang menunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu…" perintah Sasuke pada Karin yang sedang menunduk. Karin dengan pelan mendongak 'kan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke sangat sulit diartikan.

"Kyuu, bukannya Sakura sudah meninggal tapi, kenapa gadis itu mirip dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya. Itachi masih bingung dengan teka-teki ini semua seperti abu-abu baginya. Mungkinkah gadis yang ada dihadapannya hantu?, sungguh konyol!, pikir Itachi.

"Hmm… memang Sakura sudah meninggal." Kyuubi meminum jus apel yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lalu, siapa gadis berambut merah ?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sungguh ia sangat bingung. Kepalanya hampir mau pecah dengan teka-teki ini.

"Dia!" jawab Kyuubi sambil menunjuk orang yang ada disampingnya. Mata Itachi dan Sasuke melebar.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Dia Ha-haruno Karin?" Kyuubi mengangguk. "K-kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sak-" pertanyaan Itachipun dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Tunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" ujar Sasuke tegas pada Karin. Karin menatap mata Kyuubi dan Kyuubi juga menatapnya dan merekapun mengangguk.

"Aku, Haruno Karin, adik Saku-nee dan, yang kalian lihat pada diriku memang seperti nee-chan tapi semua ini palsu." Ucapnya. setetes demi setetes air itupun keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Itachi tidak bersuara maupun Sasuke. Karin membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Iapun menaruh benda berbentuk dua lingkaran yang saling menyatu aka tempat Contact lens . ia memegang sisi kelopak matanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari mata kirinya dan menampilkan iris merah seperti Kyuubi hanya saja punya Kyuubi lebih terang yah! Itu adalah mata aslinya... Iapun menaruh softlensnya berwarna emerald ditempatnya dan begitu pula dengan mata kanannya. Yap! kedua Matanya yang asli sudah menampakan iris merahnya dengan sempurna. Sasuke memandang datar.

"Lalu, apakah rambut itu wig?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk rambut Karin. Karinpun menggeleng.

"Kalian, tunggu dulu disini!" seru Karin dan langsung melesat menaiki tangga.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu Karinpun muncul dengan sebuah kaus biasa berwarna putih dan menggunakan celana pendek selutut. Namun ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya yaitu… RAMBUT! Ha-ah warna rambutnya berbeda sekarang, rambutnya berwarna merah percis sekali seperti di album.

Karin pun duduk. Rambutnya masih agak sedikit basah karena sehabis membersihkan diri.

"Jadi itu rambut aslimu?" tanya Itachi. Karin mengangguk singkat. "Tapi, kalau kau seperti ini, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sakura!" selidik Itachi.

"Memang aku tidak mirip dengannya dan sebenarnya aku adik angkatnya…" ucap Karin. Itachi hanya menatap Karin.

"Kenapa kau menyerupai wujud kakak mu?" tanya Sasuke. Tatapan Karin menjadi sendu.

"Hmm… entahlah, tubuhku sendiri yang menginginkannya-" Karin menghela napas sejenak. " dan Naru-nii , kalau aku mengajak ia makan siang dengan berwujud kakakku pasti ia mau. Makanya aku mengikuti keinginan tubuhku." Lanjut Karin. Sasuke dan Itachipun perlahan bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini.

_**Sementara dikamar seseorang…**_

Terlihat pemuda pirang sedang menyandar pada sisi kayu jendela. Jendela itu cukup besar untuk bisa diduduki tak heran kalau ia tak takut jatuh. Lagipula untuk apa ia takut untuk jatuh dari jendela dalam ketinggian lima meter karena sebentar lagi ia juga akan mati dan menyusul kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Pemuda pirang itu sedang memegang sebuah bingkai yang bergambar dirinya dan kekasihnya sedang tersenyum bahagia. Namikaze Naruto nama pemuda itu ingin sekali kejadian saat ia dan kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia didepan camera terulang kembali.

Namun…

Kami-sama pasti tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Karena semua itu mustahil! Momen itu pasti tidak akan terulang lagi, pikirnya.

Ia menggenggam erat bingkai itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih namun ia hiraukan. Senyum itu keluar namun… senyum itu bukanlah senyum bahagia atau senyum yang ia tampilkan sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya dan itu melainkan sebuah senyum miris...

Mata birunya menatap langit yang sudah menjadi keorange-orangean. Perlahan ia tutup kedua matanya.

'Tes…'

'Tes…'

'Tes…'

Cairan berwarna beningpun turun sangat deras dari matanya walaupun kelopak mata itu tertutup. Entah mengapa ia mengingat sekilas tentang kecelakaan itu. Ia memegang dadanya tepat dijantungnya dan meremas T-shirt putihnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Namun, rasa sakit itu makin bertambah dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Perlahan demi perlahan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh dilantai kamarnya. Sempat ia mendengar teriakan seseorang namun, ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sekilas ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna emerald…

Mungkinkah itu Sakura? Atau… Karin?

Yah kalian bisa berpikir secara masuk akal bukan?

Chapter depAn akan dikasih tau yare~..

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N: wuaah gomen semua'a karena sudah menunnggu fic yng udah lumutan ini =3=d. dan kaya'a dchap ini pndek bnget dagh 0.0a**

terima kasih untuk semua'a gomen lgi gak bisa nyebut" nama'a satu persatu. dan oh ya pzti kalian nnti akan bertanya Naruto mati atau gak? yah Naruto gak bkalan mati tapi, sih aku pngennya gitu hehehe -,")

**RnR ?**

Jaa-nee~ ^.^/


End file.
